The invention relates to the management of priorities of access by applications to resources in a domestic communication network, as well as to a device for implementing the process.
In a domestic network, a number of devices are linked by a communication network and communicate by way of a common language. Such networks are evolving towards the transmission of audio and video data, and may for example be based on a serial bus of the IEEE 1394 type. The devices connected to the network may possess “resources”, that is to say particular facilities. A television possesses for example a tuner, a cathode-ray screen, whilst a video recorder possesses a tuner and a recording facility. Since the resources of a device can be made available to other devices of the network (for example a video recorder records a transmission by controlling the tuner of the television), conflicts of access to resources may arise, a resource possibly receiving contradictory commands from various applications.